Yuri's ace in the hole
by La plume rouge
Summary: Yuri a plus d'une motivation pour remporter la médaille d'or. Cependant, il trouve que Victor n'est pas assez motivé pour l'aider à y parvenir. C'est à son tour de lui donner une raison de l'aider à remporter le précieux titre. OS


**Premier OS posté dans ce fandom, j'ose espérer qu'il sera adapté à la finesse de l'anime. Gros coup de cœur, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps d'être accro à un anime ; il fallait que je le fasse savoir ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écouté deux musiques en boucle durant l'écriture de cette fiction : _Point of No Return_ de Starset, et évidemment _History Maker_ de Dean Fujioka. **

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi sauf l'écriture de cette fiction, dont l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Sayo Yamamoto et à MAPPA.**

 **RATING : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Yuri maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'Éros. C'était une certitude, et un fait approuvé par Victor lui-même. Bien évidemment, le porc pané avait contribué à sa performance ; le japonais demeurait un gourmand insatiable. Cependant, d'autres détails avaient participé à l'amélioration et au perfectionnement de son interprétation.

Les embrassades de Victor après ses passages sur la glace, par exemple. Leur complicité, également. Mais aussi leurs œillades, desquelles il ne savait pas quoi réellement penser ; imaginait-il cette tendresse et ce désir palpables ou était-ce bien réel ? Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser. Une fois tous deux affalés sur la glace, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, ils s'étaient regardés pour la centième fois de cette façon si particulière qui constitue l'essence même de leur relation : l'amour. Et c'était pourtant la première fois que Yuri en avait pris conscience.

Ses sentiments pour Victor s'étaient installés lentement, presque par effraction, comme on pénètre un jardin secret ; puis ils s'étaient lovés contre un buisson, pour écouter le bruissement des feuilles sous l'effet du vent printanier. Ils semblaient être demeurés là un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que le buisson s'effeuille et que l'hiver s'installe, les révélant aux yeux naïfs de Yuri.

Il ne lui semblait pas s'être rendu compte auparavant de la nature de leur relation : doigts enlacés, sourires et regards furtifs, caresses du bout des doigts…

Les doigts de Victor. Froids, légers, doux. Des flocons tombant lentement sur un tapis de neige immaculée.

\- Ça va, Yuri ? s'enquit Victor tandis que ses longs doigts allaient venaient sur le dos endolori du cadet.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta et jeta un œil timide derrière son épaule. À califourchon sur les reins de Yuri, le patineur expérimenté massait délicatement son dos, attentif à la tension de ses muscles et à ses tressaillements de douleur. L'aîné semblait prendre plaisir à s'occuper du cadet, après la chute qu'il avait faite durant le dernier entraînement.

\- Oui, c'est juste que… je pensais au prochain championnat, mentit-il éhontément, les joues roses.

\- Hum…

Ce fût tout ce que répondit Victor, et le lent ballet de ses doigts glacés reprit. Ils s'étaient faits moins légers, plus puissants, plus impérieux. Ils appuyaient sur les nœuds de son dos avec une force surprenante ; aussi Yuri émit-il un léger couinement de douleur, tout son corps se ramassant par réflexe.

\- Je vois…, fit Victor en posant de nouveau ses doigts délicats sur les épaules finement ciselées du patineur.

Jusqu'alors il glissait ses mains sous le pull du cadet pour le masser, mais cette fois il le lui retira sans un mot, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et le força à se rallonger tout en reprenant sa place sur ses reins. Troublé, Yuri constata qu'il s'était redressé, légèrement cambré, exactement comme lorsqu'il se concentrait sur la glace.

\- Victor… ? appela-t-il doucement, inquisiteur et anxieux.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de te détendre et d'arranger tes douleurs, répondit-il simplement en soufflant sur sa mèche d'un air passablement ennuyé.

Yuri n'eut pas le temps d'enquêter davantage car il sentait la tension de ses cuisses tout contre ses hanches frémissantes, et cela signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger ; il était même, selon son attitude, un poil embarrassé. Lorsque cela arrivait, il détournait légèrement les yeux, puis parlait d'autre chose avec un grand sourire. Mais son corps s'était tendu un bref instant, et Yuri était capable de le voir à présent. Il se préparait à sortir de sa zone de confort et cette idée, quoique angoissante et intimidante, avait le don de le rendre impatient.

Et puis, sans plus réfléchir, Victor posa gracieusement ses doigts sur son dos, comme un pianiste sur son instrument. Yuri frémit longuement ; quelque part, il _était_ son instrument. Et cela… lui plaisait. Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre quelques mois plus tôt, mais il avait, lui semblait-il, beaucoup mûri depuis que Victor l'entraînait. Il reconnaissait à présent à quel point la complicité et l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Victor lui plaisait. Et ceci en faisait partie.

Parfois, il se surprenait à songer à plus ; et si, comme il le lui avait proposé nonchalamment un jour, il devenait un petit ami pour lui ? Mais cette idée lui semblait absurde. Il se représentait très mal Victor de cette façon ; même si le champion semblait assumer leur relation d'une certaine manière, elle demeurait très ambiguë. Et, finalement, c'était cela qui était tellement charmant avec lui. L'ambiguïté faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité ; il était secret, introverti, timide à sa façon. En apparence, il semblait si extraverti et jovial que cela semblait impossible, mais c'était de cette façon qu'il était avec Yuri lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans leur bulle, opaque au monde extérieur.

Il fallait interpréter son attitude, comme une chorégraphie. Parfois Agapé, parfois Éros ; parfois les deux.

Victor jouait, Yuri interprétait. Et cela produisait une musique, si douce, qui caressait imperceptiblement les oreilles ; Yuri aimait à penser qu'il était le seul capable de produire cette musique, et Victor le seul capable de la jouer.

Les doigts du beau patineur se mirent à clapoter sur la peau pâle du cadet ; leur cadence et leur fraîcheur mimaient la pluie. Cela rendait un son doux, aussi doux que le baiser de Victor et que ses bras autour de lui. C'était apaisant. Yuri sourit, et ferma les yeux. Sa tête était sagement posée sur ses bras croisés, et il se laissait bercer par la pluie imaginaire.

Soudain, il sursauta légèrement ; mais n'osa plus bouger en sentant le souffle chaud de Victor contre son oreille. Il soufflait doucement contre son cou, avec une lascivité terriblement explicite qui tendit immédiatement le corps du jeune homme.

\- La pluie, le vent… Plein de choses que tu obtiens par hasard, qui viennent à toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un baiser. Juste dans son cou, ses lèvres surprenamment froides y imprimant leur marque indélébile ; c'était une sensation que Yuri gardait précieusement pour lui. Le bout de sa langue vint effleurer la peau délicate, les vertèbres qui parcouraient sa nuque, la jugulaire qui palpitait avec affolement sous ses lèvres légères.

\- Mais ça, tu vois, tu ne l'obtiendras pas par hasard, et ça ne viendra pas à toi sans que tu y joues un rôle, susurra-t-il en mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille.

Victor se redressa et Yuri ne put s'empêcher de se tourner à demi vers lui, les yeux brillants du désir d'en avoir plus, le cœur encore affolé du contact de sa bouche contre sa peau. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose, son corps parlait pour lui. C'était comme ça entre eux, il le savait. Il n'aurait probablement jamais de « je t'aime » ou quoi que ce soit d'officiel ; mais il avait ça, il avait Victor contre lui, avec lui et il avait envie qu'il l'embrasse encore, comme cette fois-là sur la glace.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire et pencha la tête de côté.

\- Yuri… Tu as beaucoup progressé. Tu mérites très probablement un bon porc pané, mais tu auras le reste lorsque tu décrocheras la médaille d'or.

\- C'est trop d'attente, déclara farouchement Yuri en se redressant d'un coup, faisant basculer Victor sur le dos.

Ce dernier, surpris, le considéra avec de grands yeux ; le bleu si froid de ses yeux semblait caractériser son corps entier. Doigts, lèvres, pieds et nez étaient systématiquement froids. Victor était fait pour patiner. La glace et lui semblaient ne faire qu'un. Alors peut-être que, quelque part, il avait peur que la peau de quelqu'un d'autre ne le réchauffe ; et que, tout d'un coup, il perde son précieux don.

Il était sans doute temps de lui prouver que ce n'était qu'une stupide superstition de sa part.

Yuri s'assit à son tour à califourchon sur Victor, mais il se sentait nettement moins à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : il trônait sur ses hanches et son ventre, ce qui était à son sens autrement plus intime que des reins. Cependant il était trop fiévreux pour capituler si vite ; et puis, il sentait la respiration de l'aîné devenir anarchique, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme inhabituel. Il semblait anxieux, mais l'avidité, qu'il tentait de dissimuler vainement, se lisait dans son regard.

Yuri ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il se décida à lui retirer son pull à lui aussi. Victor ne l'en empêcha pas, mais le jeune homme voyait à la tension de son corps qu'il mourait d'envie de reprendre le contrôle.

Il connaissait son corps, il l'avait déjà vu aux bains. Mais cela lui fit drôle de pouvoir caresser son torse des yeux sans feindre de regarder dans le vide. Et puis il était si beau. Si délicat.

\- Yuri Katsuki, dit Victor d'une voix grondante. _Après_ la médaille d'or. C'est trop simple, sinon.

Yuri se surprit à rire ; il se surprit à se sentir si assuré, brusquement.

\- Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que moi qui désirerais cette médaille plus que tout ?

Victor le regarda sans comprendre, puis il se tendit tout d'un coup en sentant les lèvres chaudes de Yuri sur son torse. Dans un gémissement de surprise ténu, il enfouit ses longs doigts pâles et froids dans ses cheveux noirs ; la façon dont il tremblait contre son cuir chevelu donnait des frissons indécents à Yuri. Sentir Victor perdre le contrôle, c'était peut-être finalement ça l'Éros. Tout devenait soudainement si incroyablement érotique alors qu'il sentait l'abandon du russe ; ou plutôt sa lutte pour ne pas le repousser et reprendre les rênes. L'abnégation dont il faisait preuve était une bien plus belle récompense qu'un autre baiser de sa part ; il lui faisait confiance, malgré ses réticences et ses peurs. Et c'était ça, il le savait, qui achevait de rendre fou Victor.

À mesure que ses lèvres caressaient son torse et son ventre, le corps du champion se couvrait intégralement de violents frissons. Ses doigts agrippèrent brutalement ses cheveux, et le cadet sentit que le tremblement traduisait non plus de l'excitation, mais de l'angoisse.

 _Moins vite, Yuri_ , l'entendait-il supplier silencieusement.

Sa vulnérabilité soudaine et inattendue prit le japonais au dépourvu, et l'anima également d'une nouvelle flamme ; il mourait d'envie à présent de partager la tendresse infinie qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et non plus seulement le désir bestial qu'il savait si bien faire naître. Cette facette de sa personnalité lui donnait envie de gravir des montagnes pour lui ; rien que pour lire cette fierté dans ses yeux, pour déchiffrer cette tendresse sous-jacente qu'il désirait plus encore que son corps.

Il se redressa lentement pour ancrer son regard au sien, un long moment, puis se pencha pour embrasser Victor. Du bout des lèvres, comme un voleur, presque avec assurance.

La main du russe empoigna soudain sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser avec bestialité ; ses hanches expertes se mirent à onduler férocement, pour réclamer désespérément plus. Yuri sentait ses lèvres froides s'échouer sur les siennes comme des vagues se briseraient contre des rochers, avec passion et violence ; Victor savait qu'il aurait finalement le dessus, mais quand ? En attendant, il continuerait de se briser contre lui jusqu'à l'épuisement, dans l'attente de submerger le roc.

Yuri rompit le baiser avec un sourire, incrédule. Avait-il réellement ce pouvoir sur lui ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi…, haleta Victor en se redressant sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres.

Par réflexe, le japonais recula la tête, et il rit, étonnamment joyeux.

\- Lorsque j'aurais remporté la médaille d'or, je te laisserais poursuivre… ce qu'on a commencé.

L'évocation de leur baiser fougueux rougit leurs joues.

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise, se contenta de dire Victor en se recomposant un visage confiant, esquissant une moue faussement contrariée.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Yuri.

Il n'ajouta rien et se releva, repassant son pull par-dessus sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la longue main impérieuse de Victor captura son poignet ; dans un mouvement brutal, il plaqua le cadet contre le mur pour reprendre leur baiser, avec plus encore d'avidité si c'était possible. Ses bras étreignirent sa taille avec passion, et son baiser s'échoua dans son cou, qu'il lapa avec une volupté à peine contenue.

\- Encore un peu…, murmura-t-il, tremblant de tout son long.

Yuri saisit doucement son visage entre ses doigts pour lui faire redresser la tête, et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Entraîne-moi avec plus de volonté que toi-même, et peut-être qu'il y aura une autre fois, et plus encore, dit-il tout bas.

Victor releva les yeux avec défi, et se redressa dignement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Très bien. Demain, levé à 5h.

Yuri étira un grand sourire.

\- Je serai là.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois, qui sait ?**


End file.
